Mistrný plán
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Draco Malfoy si je vždy za svým  nebo tím, co si myslí, že má být jeho  i přes mrtvoly, svedené dívky a rozzuřené chlapce.


_**Disclaimer: **Povídky nebyly napsány za účelem dosažení zisku, všechny postavy i svět, ve kterém se příběhy odehrávají patří výhradně a jedině J.é a já bych jí tímto ráda poděkovala za stvoření něčeho tak úžasného, co ponouká naši fantazii. (vše ostatní mimo kánon je vlastnictví mé a ničí jiné, proto platí zákaz jakéhokoli kopírování)._

Draco Malfoy ve svém životě zažil mnoho křivd a zla, někdy byly způsobené jemu, častěji je však on způsoboval ostatním, na tom ovšem nikdy neviděl nic špatného. Naopak, když mu bylo upřeno něco, co dle jeho mínění patřilo výsostně jen a jen jemu, nedokázal se s tím smířit.

Stejně jako každý Malfoy, i on zdědil jednu z nejvýraznější povahových rysů, kromě vrozené sebedůvěry, pýchy a arogance, taky představu o tom, že na cokoliv si ukáže, musí být jeho. Jenže od doby, co nastoupil do Bradavic, jakoby se toto neměnné a vždy platné pravidlo otřáslo v základech a Dracovu duši začaly nahlodávat pochybnosti - pochybnosti, kterým nedopřával slechu.

Jednoho dne se Draco rozhodl, že se stane studentem s nejlepšími známkami nejen na hodinách lektvarů (což pro něj s nemalou přízní jeho kolejního ředitele vždy bylo velice jednoduché), ale i v hodinách Starodávných run, jeho nejoblíbenějšího předmětu - ačkoliv před otcem to vždy zamlčoval. Miloval runy, jejich ladné křivky, to jak měl každý význam svůj osobitý tvar a jak zašifrované texty vytvářely překrásné obrazce.

Studium Starodávných run v sobě neslo jakési kouzlo smíchané s uměním, které bylo jeho srdci tak blízké, protože Draco si vždy dokázal cenit krásných věcí, ostatně to byl jeden ze základních kamenů jeho neochvějné důvěry v sama sebe. Když profesorka Babblingová jednoho dne necelých pár týdnů před koncem pololetí oznámila, že nejlepší student ze třídy dostane jeden z nejobsáhlejších slovníků Starodávných run, Draco po něm zatoužil a nic už ho nemohlo zastavit… Nic, kromě jisté mudlovské šmejdky s rozježenými vlasy, která ho vždy alespoň o kousek překonala.

Hermiona Grangerová. Nesnášel tu holku skoro stejně, jako nenáviděl toho arogantního, namyšleného a nevděčného spratka, který neustále přežíval a odmítal konečně zemřít a dopřát Dracovi klid na duši.

Dělal, co se dalo. Někdo jako Grangerová ho přeci nemůže překonat v předmětu, který ho jako jediný na škole dokázal doopravdy naplnit a při jehož studiu si připadal sám sebou. Avšak, zjistil Draco v den, kdy profesorka Bubblingová oznámila jejich průběžné výsledky, ani všechna jeho usilovná snaha na tu všestrannou chodící encyklopedii nestačila. Zdálo se, že ho Grangerová i tentokrát porazí a on už tomu nedokáže zabránit pokud… pokud nevymyslí plán, nebo alespoň pomstu, za to, že si vůbec dovolila natáhnout své nečisté prsty po něčem, co v duchu dávno prohlásil za své.  
>Plán pomsty Hermioně Grangerové byl jednoduchý. Dokonce tak jednoduchý, že by to mnohé z Dracových přátel, a nejspíš i věčných rivalů, překvapilo. Jemu však bylo jasné, že se na Grangerovou musí vytasit s něčím, co by nečekala… S něčím, co ani ona nedokázala nikdy pochopit.<p>

Netradovalo se snad o ní, že je věčná frigidka? Už ve třetím ročníku jí přeci profesorka Tralewneyová v podstatě předpověděla, že má našlápnuto stát se starou pannou a to bylo něco tak skandálního, že to svět ještě nezažil, protože s dobrým svědomým nemohl nikdo něco podobného o čarodějce dřív, než jí bylo alespoň pětadvacet let. Jenže jak tak Draco Grangerovou pozoroval, musel dát bláznivé Tralewneyové za pravdu, ta malá mudlovská šmejdka doopravdy už teď, na prahu nějakých sedmnácti let, budila dojem usedlé ženy ve středních letech. Chudinka. No, alespoň jí připraví během své pomsty trochu potěšení, zhodnotil to blahosklonně Draco hrdý sám na sebe, že dokáže nejen získat, co měl v plánu, ale že se proto až tak obětuje.

Pomalu a systematicky postupoval a zjišťoval, kde se dívka nejčastěji nachází, co dělá a jak tráví volný čas. Vlastně její sledování bylo ve svém výsledku naprosto zbytečné, jak Draco brzy zjistil, protože by to všechno dokázal sám předpovědět. Na všechny jeho otázky zněly jen dvě různé odpovědi: knihy a Harry Potter.

Knihovnu dříve nijak často nenavštěvoval. Ne, že by snad neměl čtení rád, nevadilo mu, ale všechno, co chtěl, si mohl koupit, popřípadě poslat pro to někoho ze svých "přátel" a pak se zavřít v klidu své ložnice. Draco Malfoy tedy začal chodit do knihovny, posedávat u stolku v přední části, kde si ho mohl každý všimnout a odkud měl dokonalý výhled na stůl, jež měla Grangerová snad rezervovaný. Seděla u něj každý den sama nebo většinou s druhou nejčastější odpovědí, na Dracovy otázky o jejím volném čase a zájmech.

Harry Potter představoval problém, protože pro Draca bylo skoro fyzicky nemožné strávit s ním nějaký čas v jedné místnosti, aby ho dotyčný něčím nerozzuřil - a to si ho dokonce nemusel ani všimnout, což ho vlastně naštvalo už samo o sobě. Harry Potter, který se v poslední době držel u Grangerové jako klíště a chodil s ní, kde se dalo. Tomu Draco ze začátku nerozuměl, a tak se vydal na další průzkumnou výpravu o životě svého úhlavního rivala a jeho nejlepší kamarádky.

Brzy se dozvěděl, jak to všechno je. Ta věčná zrzavá osina v Potterově zadku si zjevně našla známost. Nechápal, že zrovna někdo tak na první pohled hloupý a neforemný (no vážně, to mu ty hnáty rostly každé léto o půl metru, nebo co?) a naprosto nepřitažlivý, alespoň co mohl Draco soudit a že ten si byl jistý sám sebou, jak dobře se v těchto věcech vyzná, si našel známost dřív dokonce i než Potter a že o jeho schopnostech měl Draco dost jasný názor, za který by si velký hrdina jistě nepřičetl žádné plusové body.

Ať už to bylo, jak chtělo, ten zrzavý opičák Weasley zjevně dával přednost před svými kamarády své nové přítelkyni, zakrslé holce se špinavě blonďatými vlasy, jejíž jméno pro někoho, jako Malfoy, nebylo důležité a on sám by se jí nedotkl ani deset metrů dlouhou tyčí (možná kdyby měla na konci stříbrný hrot, to by mohla být zábava), a Grangerová s Potterem zůstali odsouzeni sami na sebe.

Ona určitě patřila mezi ty případy, které raději zůstanou na pokoji nebo v knihovně, když se někde pořádá nějaký večírek, ale že zrovna hrdina Potter, kterého v posledních měsících každý tak uznával? Zjevně nebyl schopen naložit ani se svou slávou, ani s tou malou zrzkou, co ho pronásledovala na každém rohu - a že malá Weasleyová, vzhledem ke svým pochybným genetickým předpokladům, byla překvapivě přijatelná. Potter jakoby si však jejích citů k němu nevšímal a zároveň však očividně necítil nic romantického ani ke Grangerové, zdálo se, že pokud mohla být ona ve svém věku frigidní, tak on impotent.

Nakonec si Draco řekl, že Potterovu neustálou přítomnost přežije a alespoň se něco přiučí. Pokud byla nějaká z lekcí jeho otce důležitá tak určitě ta o znalosti nepřítele lépe, než kohokoli jiného. A tak, schovaný za hradbami knih o černé magii, které nenápadně zakrývaly dokonalé obrazce elegantně načrtnutých run jeho rukou, sledoval ten podivný pár a učil se.

Netrvalo to zas tak dlouho, alespoň tedy na někoho tak natvrdlého, jakým Potter vždy byl, než si všiml, že se Draco pohybuje v jeho společnosti, nebo tedy spíš opodál, mnohem častěji než dříve. A jak se dalo od Pottera čekat, bral to samozřejmě osobně a jako vždy došel k názoru, že on je středem vesmíru.

"Co po mě chceš?" vyrazil ze sebe, když se Draco protáhl tím samým regálem, ve kterém si s Potter s Grangerovou udělali studijní dýchánek.

"Učebnici na zítřejší praxi z Přeměňování?" nadhodil ledabyle blonďák a v duchu se bavil nad Pottervým šokem. Za tu dobu, co ty dva sledoval, se nevěnoval jen zvykům Grangerové, na kterou už v posledních týdnech několikrát narazil během Potterova famfrpálového tréninku a zdálo se, že i její pragmatická dušička začala na jeho ´změnu k lepšímu´ pozitivně reagovat, ale naučil se toho dost i Potterovi - víc, než za celá ta léta. A tak věděl, že nejlepší obranou jeho útokům, je ledový klid, který ovládal mistrně.

"Sleduješ mě?"

"Měl bych?"

"Přestaň si semnou hrát, Malfoyi! Nikdy předtím jsi do knihovny nechodil."

"Tak jsem začal," pokrčil rameny, "tenhle rok je složitý a já si na rozdíl od tebe vždy zakládal na dobrých známkách, Pottere."

"Vím, že ti o něco jde!" křičel dál Potter a neohlížel se na blížící se nasupenou fúrii v podobě knihovnice Pinceové. "Vždy ti o něco jde."

"No ano, samozřejmě," kývl Draco a Potter zadržel dech, "o studium," dořekl s pocitem velkého zadostiučinění a jakoby nic se natáhl po knize ležící v regále kousek vedle hlavy Grangerové a jasně zaznamenal, jak ta z jeho náhlé tělesné blízkosti hlasitě polkla.

_Tak snadné, tak strašně snadné._

"Malfoyi," zavrčel Potter, který sice neměl vnímavost na tak vysoké úrovni jako on, ale i tak dokázal vždy okamžitě zareagovat, když se mu Darco dostal do osobního prostoru.

"Nech už toho, Harry," zarazila ho však tiše Grangerová, "třeba chce opravdu jen studovat, profesorka McGonagallová nás přeci varovala, že zítřejší hodina bude jedna z hlavních příprav na závěrečné zkoušky."

Na Potterových tvářích stále zůstávala červeň, která se objevila vždy, když zuřil, přesto beze slova ustoupil kolem procházejícímu Dracovi. A ten neodolal. S nepatrným křivým úsměvem děkovně pokývnul směrem ke Grangerové - což u obou vyvolalo reakci. Potter zaťal pěsti, až mu na zápěstích vystoupily žíly, zatímco jí zrůžověly jindy bledé tváře.

Vítězství už bylo nadosah.

Bylo to jednodušší, než by se zdálo. Grangerová pod svým strohým zevnějškem a chováním veskrze praktické dívky skrývala romantické srdce, jako každá jiná. Stačilo několik náhodných setkání. Krátké rozhovory v knihovně, zatímco měl Potter famfrpálové tréninky, a byla jeho. Nepotřeboval se jí nijak zvlášť dvořit, nosit jí květiny a dárky, nebo dokonce zvát na rande, úplně jí stačilo, když se kolem ní začal pohybovat kluk s temnější pověstí a nezkušená Grangerová byla v pasti.

Draco se začal na Hermionu při hodinách Starodávných run, kam nechodili její ani jeho přátelé, čím dál častěji otáčet a ona okamžitě začala ztrácet svoji pověstnou koncentraci. Její známky se pomalu ale jistě zhoršovaly a Draco už byl na dosah svého vítězství.

Hermiona, odfrkl si v duchu Draco, snad už i její rodiče věděli, že z ní vyroste malá usmrkaná šprtka, když ji takhle pojmenovali - to jméno za sebou nemělo žádnou historii, nebylo úderné, bylo nijaké stejně, jako jeho nositelka, přesto jí ještě nedávno do očí tvrdil, jak je krásné a že by ho měla nosit hrdostí, protože reprezentuje toho mudlovského pisálka - Luciusovy lekce byly jasné a prosté, stejně jako bojová strategie o znalosti svých nepřátel, a Draco je od něj s jednoduchostí sobě vlastní přejal.

Stále tu však zůstával jeden problém, který bylo potřeba překonat. Harry Potter se začal v její přítomnosti objevovat ještě častěji, než dříve. Takže Hermioniny výsledky ve Starodávných runách sice už nebyly tak dokonalé, jako na začátku, ale za to oba, ona i Potter, začali v ostatních předmětech excelovat, protože ať už se to zdálo jakkoliv podivné, Potter ji nutil do učení - zrovna tohle černovlasé koště, jehož největším intelektuálním úspěchem bylo vymyslet dostatečně smysluplnou nadávku Dracovým směrem a i toho stálo veškeré jeho úsilí. Jakoby…

Ne, to byla hloupost, potřásl Draco hlavou, ale opravdu se zdálo, že Potter chce svoji kamarádku od Draca pomocí neustálého učení odloudit.

_Nemožné._

Grangerová mu nemohla nic říct, vlastně ani nebylo co. Padla do jeho pasti v podstatě bez nějakého jeho zjevnějšího přičinění, díky kterému by mohl Potter pojmout podezření. Neměli spolu žádnou schůzku, dokonce ji ani nepozval na rande, nemluvil s ní víc, než bylo potřeba - a když, tak v době, kdy s ní Potter nebyl a ona by mu určitě nic neřekla - prostě jen dělal to, co dokázal ze všeho nejlépe. Zapojoval svoje vrozené kouzlo a charisma směrem k té nezkušené dívce a na něco takového někdo tak natvrdlý, jako chlapec-který-neustále-a-velkou-náhodou-přežíval nemohl nikdy přijít.

Pevné tělo. Linie ramen a šíje. Vystouplé lícní kosti, maličko propadlé tváře, rovný nos, plné rudé rty a pod tmavým obočím oči… ty oči, jejichž zář ho dokázal rozklepat v kolenou.

_Ne!_

Draco se probudil celý zpocený ve své posteli a v duchu si nadával. Ne, tohle se nesmí stát. Nesmí. Je to jen pomsta, nic víc. Pomsta těm, co mu pili krev už tak dlouho, nic víc.

Jenže když upadl do snů, ty oči se vrátily a pronásledovaly ho, ať před nimi chtěl utéct kamkoliv.

Přišel den D. Vše bylo naplánováno. Den, kdy Hermiona Grangerová zaplatí za to, že chtěla - ať už vědomě nebo ne - něco, po čem zatoužilo srdce Draca Malfoye. Stejně jako zaplatí i Potter, za ta léta, kdy mu ztrpčoval život a myslel si, že si může v klidu žít. Bylo to jasné, jako facka - ostatně na to před lety přišel už i sám Voldemort - hrdinskému ochránci kouzelnického světa se vždy dalo dostat pod kůži pomocí jeho přátel, to bylo Dracovi potom, co ho ve společnosti Grangerové několik týdnů sledoval jasné víc, než kdy dřív.

Přesně, jak Draco očekával. Když přišel k jindy ukrytým dveřím komnaty Nejvyšší potřeby, dveře již měly pevné obrysy, což značilo, že je někdo uvnitř. Vešel a ocitl se v tmavé místnosti osvětlené jen slabým světlem měsíčních paprsků, procházejících skrz malé okno. Dalo by se říct, že se Draco ocitl v naprosté tmě.

"Takže takhle to chceš?" zeptal se do ticha překvapeně, když před sebou zaznamenal pohyb. Nečekal by, že Grangerová v sobě najde tolik odvahy a rozhodnosti, aby udělala něco podobného. Tohle nebyla jen romantika, Draco by něco podobného vymyslel jen v případě, kdyby ji chtěl doopravdy svést - což vlastně nebylo tak úplně potřeba. Protože svého by dosáhl tak nebo tak.

Jeho myšlenky ukončil horký dotek jemných rtů na jeho ústech, když se k němu tmavá postava přiblížila a on strnul. Paže se mu obmotaly kolem pasu a přitáhly ho k sobě silou větší, než kterou by u takové dívky čekal, a pak už se poddal polibku, jež mu roztřásl celé tělo.

Tohle doopravdy nečekal. Bylo to jiné, než co kdy zažil. Živoucí, vzrušující a… Najednou to skončilo a Draco šokovaně zaznamenal náhlý poryv chladného vzduchu, když se od něj druhé tělo odlepilo.

"Nikdy nezačínej hrát hru, kterou nedokážeš dohrát, Malfoyi," zašeptal dobře známý hlas kousek od jeho ucha. A Draco rozevřel oči, přestože nemohl a nemusel vidět.

Už nějakou dobu věděl, že nejde jen o pomstu nebo získání nějakého zpropadeného slovníku Starodávných run, a teď už si tím byl stoprocentně jistý - stejně, jako mu bylo jasné, že vyhrál víc, než by sám čekal. Konečně pochopil.  
>Znal každý tón, v mysli viděl pohyb rtů, která vyslovovala ta slova, protože se mu už dávno dokonale vryla do paměti. Beze slova se natáhl po pevném těle a jednou paží objal ten úzký pas, zatímco prsty druhé ruky zajely do věčně rozcuchaných vlasů a přitáhly si ta dokonalá ústa k dalšímu polibku.<p>

Jeho mysl dokázala bezchybně načrtnout výrazné, ale zároveň jemné rysy tváře. Plné rudé rty, rovný nos v úzkém obličeji a oči… ne, přestože je v mysli viděl a tolikrát se mu o nich zdálo, nedokázal si je představit, stejně jakoby je nedokázal nakreslit ani ten nejlepší malíř na světě.

"Chci tě vidět," zašeptal, když polibek skončil.

"Lumos," ozvalo se tiše pronesené zaklínadlo a místnost ozářilo matné světlo a dosáhlo až k tváři vzdálené od něj jen několik centimetrů.

Smaragdově zelené oči zářily ještě úžasněji, než by si to dokázal představit i v těch nejdivočejších snech.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
